


спасательный круг

by larasorna



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eleven is Eleven Hargreeves, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, but shes just plastic, delores is her name, five talks to mannequin, klaus sees ellies ghost, thinking shes ellie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: В семье Харгривзов не только Клауса преследуют призраки.





	спасательный круг

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now   
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me   
The vacancy that sat in my heart   
Is a space that now you hold

 

 

Лютер как-то сказал, что манекены не разговаривают. Это правда. Пятый знал. Но, Долорес не была манекеном, следовательно, она умела говорить. В основном она делала это только с ним, но все из-за ее стеснительности, что уж поделаешь.

В день, когда он увидел ее после своего исчезновения, он хотел закричать «Одиннадцатая!», но он вспомнил, как засыпая в его комнате, она рассказывала о том, как хочет поскорее стать взрослой и выбрать себе имя. Ему же, его пятый номер казался вполне оригинальным и приличным.

— Долорес? — Удивился он. — Интересный выбор.

Сначала пропала она — Оди. Вообще было удивительно, что с ее силами ей дали номер одиннадцать. К тому же учитывая, что их было всего восемь. Все было похоже на обычную пропажу ребенка, полиция сказала, что это похищение и некоторые Харгривзы поверили, но только не Пятый. Он продолжал оставлять в ее комнате шоколадное молоко, надеясь, что она вернется.

Шесть месяцев спустя пропал он сам. Он отправился в будущее, затем в прошлое, постарел, а затем снова стал молодым, и никто не поставил под сомнение то, что причиной его исчезновения были его способности.

Ее лицо было таким же, как он запомнил. Точнее ее черты лица, ведь сама она немного вытянулась, а волосы привычно короткие, заметно отросли. У Одиннадцатой, теперь уже у Долорес, был такой же осторожный взгляд, и из носа по-прежнему часто шла кровь. Она была недоверчива к каждому шороху, и это спасало им задницы много раз, когда он стал работать на Комиссию.

Когда ему удалось создать воронку в пространстве и времени и вытащить их из временной петли, большинство решило игнорировать ее. Имя Долорес звучало сухо и наигранно из их уст, и чаще звучали вопросы «Где же Одиннадцатая?». Пятый замечал ее поникшие плечи, отчего хотелось кричать, указывать на нее пальцем. Разве они не видели? Разве она так изменилась? У них было время, дабы привыкнуть к своим новым именам, но они решили лишить этой возможности ее.

Они вместе прошли многое, даже заимели парочку подражателей — Бонни и Клайда. Когда он вернул их обратно, то она оказалась в теле на пару лет старше его.

— Между нами большая временная пропасть, — прошептала она ему в ухо. — Кажется, мы потеряли нашу семью.

— Ты — моя семья, — уверенно ответил Пятый, опуская голову ей на плече.

У нее гладкая кожа, даже слишком, учитывая то, что им пришлось пережить. А у него до сих пор зияет рана где-то глубоко внутри, которая не покидает его, наплевав на ту скорость, с которой он менял свое тело.

— Почему Долорес? — Поинтересовалась Номер Три.

— А почему Эллисон? — парировал Пятый.

Эллисон замолчала, переглянувшись с Ваней. Он потерялся не только во времени, он потерял свой разум по пути обратно. Одиннадцатая однажды рассказала им, какое имя хотела, когда они вырастут. Об этом никто не забыл.

Лишь один Клаус не понимал, почему все так злобно на него смотрели, когда он обращался, используя имя Долорес.

— Не подыгрывай ему!

— А я-то что? — махнул Клаус. Что толку им доказывать, что Долорес стояла напротив него рядом с Пятым, а они слишком слепы дабы заметить. Лишь Бэн поддержал его, похлопав сочувственно по плечу.

Харгривзы не принимали их, ну и пускай. В конце-концов, они вдвоем — хорошие ребята, которые спасут мир и наконец-то заживут спокойной жизнью. В его фантазиях это был загородный дом, в тихой местности. Это была новая жизнь. Люди не оборачивались бы им в след, никто не спешил называть Долорес Одиннадцатой, или крутить пальцем у виска. Жизнь, что будет как можно дальше от Комиссии и от Харгривзов.

Эллисон покупала по заказу Пятого две упаковки любимых вафель Одиннадцатой, но ей было сложно понять, как две пачки смогут разом поместиться в его теле подростка. Он заваривал две чашки кофе и телепортировался обратно на второй этаж в свою комнату. Все сопровождалось сочувствующими взглядами.

— Представляешь, — Пятый помахал желтой пачкой вафлей, — их все еще выпускают.

Долорес улыбнулась, поправляя свою блузку в горошек.

У Долорес была удивительная способность быть в двух местах одновременно. Она могла часами не отходить от Пятого, зная, как тяжело ему давалась смена обстановки. В это время она заставляла себя улыбаться, даже шутить. В такие моменты, Пятый казался единственным у кого были проблемы. Но Долорес могла и плакать — тихо, как она и привыкла, чтобы не побеспокоить остальных (так приказывал сэр Реджинальд). Клаус видел, как она опускала голову на плече Бэна, пока его собственное тело тряслось от ломки и отсутствия заначки под матрацем. Клаус начал наблюдать эту картину сразу после исчезновения Пятого. Затем, несколько лет спустя появился Бэн.

Пятый слишком стар дабы воспринимать заскоки своих родственников. Ему по-хорошему плевать, что они открещивались от Долорес, словно та была прокаженной. Плевать, у него пожизненный иммунитет, ему не страшно.

Он пообещал им, что эта ночь будет последней проведенной в этом доме. Пора взять все в свои руки. У него есть шанс начать все заново. У них есть. Пятый часто просыпался в холодном поту, во сне он видел лицо Долорес, а затем мир погибал в огне.

Пятый поставил стакан шоколадного молока на прикроватный столик, теперь, когда она вернулась, он верил, что найдет стакан завтра утром пустым. Он накрыл ее спящую пледом, и он мог поклясться, что почувствовал ее прикосновение к своей руке.


End file.
